Showers and Sleepless Nights
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: It's been a long day. Castor was exhausted! He couldn't wait...though wait! He must really been tired, why is Labrador in his room! Wait...it's not his room?


Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. If I did than I'd be working on making a new season to show what's going on during and after Frau and Teito's travels! :( Though since I don't I have no idea what's going on. :( Oh well!

Warnings: Lemon! I forgot this in my first story. And yes, this is only my second story so be easy on me. xD ((Started this before Match-Making Death Gods))

Story Begins....NOW!:

Castor POV:

I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing. I've been pulling all-nighters for the past week. But how can I not when I come up with such lovely ideas and the Bizarre coming up? Not only that, but all the constant Kor attacks lately, ever since Teito came. They've been attacking constantly.

Well, I'll just go and take a shower and go to bed. Castor thought and let out a small sigh as he opened the door to what he had thought was his room. Than he stepped inside the other door leading to the bathroom.

Than standing before him was a young man he's felt something for, for quite some time. That person had a towel around his waist already and was blushing lightly. I could feel my pants get so tight that I thought they would rip.

"I...ah...Gomen..." I said, and bolted out of the room. Closing the bathroom door, leaving a embarrased Labrador behind me. Now normally, my mind would have had more sense and taken me to my own room. However, this time I must've worked till I wasn't thinking straight. I was about to open the bedroom door and leave. However I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me. I turned around to see Labrador looking at me with concern.

Labrador POV;

Well, it was a interesting beginning to the morning. I had gotten to sleep early last night. After I asked Frau if he'd seen Castor around. I hadn't seen him the past two day's. After all, the bizarre was coming up and I was working on the candy flowers. I make every year.

Frau had told me exactly this; 'The pain in the ass is working on his stupid doll cloths. For the bizzare.' Frau had replied. So I figured not to bother him.

This morning I was taking a nice shower, it felt good. Especially after having one of those dreams. So when I took a shower it felt nice. Though when Castor came in I had just put a towel around my waist, and was getting ready to change into my cloths. Of course, I couldn't help but blush and lose my breath and the heat rise to my cheeks. When he spoke I could tell he was tired.

Now that brings us to the present. He was about to leave and I had just put on a pair of pants. I wanted to make sure he was alright. I idn't want him accidently walking into the womens quarters. Or, so I told myself.

"Are you alright? Castor?" I asked him when he turned to look at me. "Ah...I'm just tired. Sorry about that." Castor replied, it seemed he was a bit distracted though. He was looking at me. Though more like a predator after it's prey than anything.

What surprised me the most was when he pulled me into his chest.

Normal Pov:

Labrador looked up at Castor. "Castor?" he questioned if his friend was alright. It wasn't a normal occurence.

Castor smiled seductively and leaned towards Labrador's ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked. Labrador looked confused. "What do you me-!" he couldn't help but release a small gasp that almost turned into a moan as Castor rubbed his hardening erection against his thigh.

"That's all you, Labrador." Castor said huskily into his ear before nibbling on the lobe. He couldn't take it, whether Labrador wanted it or not...he needed him.

Labrador was having a hard time breathing. He was blushing a red that put Castor's hair to shame. He couldn't believe his dream was coming true. "C-castor..." he moaned, not being able to add anything else as he was pushed back into the wall with his hands held over his head by one of Castor's and Castor's lips were planted onto his own. It felt like heaven, he simply melted into Castor and he felt himself harden quite a bit.

Castor let his lips slide down Labradors perfect skin and kissing down, sucking on a nipple that hardened quickly under his touch. Castor's free hand reached down and tightly grasped Labrador's erection. He stopped, feeling how hard it was. He looked up to see Labrador's face as Labrador threw his head back and moaned loudly. Though right before he was about to say something, a certain idiot ran into the room. "Is everything alright?! We heard somethi-" A certain blonde pervert and innocent green eyed boy had come in to see the rather compromising position.

Castor glared, Labrador couldn't think, Teito was blushing. Having never been with anyone before he was a virgin. Frau was blushing lighter but holding back a smirk. "Well it's about time!" he cried out, Castor's glare didn't faulter. Teito looked at Frau as if he was insane. "Come on! Baka!" he yelled and grabbed the arm of the perverted bishop and pulled him out of the room. Slamming the door.

"My my, seems we're not as innocent as one would think." he said finally a small smirk plastered on his lips. But he was surprised to the words he heard next. "Castor...please...I-I need you..." Labrador begged him.

Castor's smirk widened, much happier that he wasn't the only one who wanted it, and he repeated the last action. And this caused more moans and Labrador's head thrashed back again. He than stopped and let his hand slide into he fabric of Labrador's pants and pushed them off of Labrador. He slid down, licking as he went before engulfing Labrador's erection in his mouth.

He sucked and licked around it and Labrador soon yelled as he came, Castor swallowed it all. Labrador could barely stand, the only reason he was still up right was because of Castor and the wall. Castor stood straight again looking at the boy's face and smirking. "Your gorgeous." he said as he looked at the sweaty boy with the afterglow of sex.

"Castor...I...I love you..." Labrador said, clenching his hands into fists. He couldn't believe he said it! He'd been wanting to, but he was afraid Castor wouldn't feel the same. But now...."I love you too, Labrador." Castor said after the surprise left.

Castor led Labrador to the bed and they laid down in each others arms. Castor asleep against Labrador's chest in a matter of minutes. What was started would definitely be finihed tomorrow morning.

The next morning neither Castor nor Labrador were seen till the afternoon service. Labrador had --though many didn't notice-- a hard time walking.

"Frau, your such a pervert! You actually kept me there to listen in on them!" Teito exclaimed, extremely pissed off as Frau had kept him there, listening to what happened after he pulled them out. "What? There's nothing wro-" he was cut off by Teito. "They were having sex! Of course it was wrong!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Hmm?" Frau smirked. "Don't tell me you've never seen it before?" Frau said. "Of course not! I'm not a pervert like you are!" Teito exclaimed. "Than how about I teach you." Frau said.

Frau and Teito disappeared for the rest of that day too.


End file.
